1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connecting device, in particular, to a connector installed inside the connecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment transfers signals or information by connectors, wherein the connectors have a plug and a socket for transferring the electric energy or signals. However, conventional connector modules too easily become unfastened while disposed inside the connecting device.
In summary, the inventor of this instant disclosure has contributed to research and developed the connector of the instant disclosure to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks.